Total naughty girl
by Eralda
Summary: Hey everyone this a sakura X kakashi story and it includes lemon scean in this i have worned you so here you go


**Hey people was up , this is an one shot for all you sakura and kakashi fans to make up for not been abeal to update my other sakurax kakashi story Viva hot dreams **

**but for forgivnes i have done this one shot hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Total naughty girl**

"Sakura, what's going on?" Kakashi asked. She had just stormed out of Tsunade's office looking very angry.

"Nothing Kakashi, I'll see you at home," she said brushing past him headed for the locker room. Kakashi walked down the hall to the break room and found Sasuke and Naruto getting coffee.

"What happened with Sakura?" he asked them.

"I heard she blew up at Tsunade's," Sasuke said. "I think she suspended her," he added. Kakashi shook his head; Sakura's temper always had a way of getting her in trouble.

Kakashi finished the rest of his shift then headed home. When he walked in the door he heard Sakura in the shower. He grinned as a thought formed in his mind. He entered the bathroom, striped off his clothes and slipped into the shower behind Sakura. He wrapped his arms around her covering her breasts with his hands, and kissed her neck.

"Well hi there," Sakura smiled and tried to turn in his arms to kiss him, but he held her firm in place.

"I hear someone was naughty today," he said in a mock stern tone. He rolled her nipples between his fingers then slid a hand down her side to rest on her inner thigh.

"A very naughty girl," he continued in his stern tone. He could practically feel her melt in his arms; he knew she loved it when they played this game. He dropped his arms. She whimpered at the loss of contact, willing him to touch her again.

"Please Kakashi," she begged leaning back into him.

"You know what we do with naughty girls around here," he said. "Go wait for me in the bedroom," he gave her a playful smack on her bottom as she exited the shower. Kakashi finished in the shower and went to their bedroom. Sakura was sitting on their bed facing away from him. He walked around approaching her. He heard her lightly moaning, and saw she had a hand between her legs.

"Nuh uh, you know better," he scolded pulling her up off the bed. "You know naughty girls don't get to touch themselves." Sakura whined and pouted, squirming in the grasp he had on her.

"Kakashiy, please," she reached for the towel around his waist, but he stopped her hands. "Please, I need you," she begged.

"Not yet, you know what comes first," he said. She loved it when he used his stern voice; it always turned her on and brought out a rare submissive side of her. Kakashi sat down on the bed and pulled her face down onto his lap. He held her down with one hand and massaged her exposed behind with the other. Sakura shivered with anticipation. She gasped when the first smack made contact with her ass. These spankings were never painful, always light and playful, just enough to make her skin tingle and send her into further frustration.

"You were a bad girl today, weren't you?" he said adding further smacks to her bottom. She moaned and writhed at the sensations coursing through her body. "Say it! Tell me what a naughty girl you were," he said firmly. She didn't reply, only panted with arousal. "Tell me!" he demanded spanking harder.

"I was a very bad girl," she gasped as his hand made contact again.

"Yes, you were, and now you're being punished," he stated. "That's what happens to bad girls isn't it?" the assault to her bottom continued. "They get punished, don't they?" he demanded.

"Yes!" she gasped. Kakashi continued administering spanks. "I was a bad girl and now I'm being punished."

"Do you think you've learned your lesson?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, I'll be a good girl." Sakura whispered.

"You've said that before, I don't know if I can trust you," Kakashi said shaking his head.

"I promise Kakashi, I'll be a good girl, please?" She pleaded. Kakashi paused the spanking and moved his hands between her legs. She moaned when he touched her warm center, she was slick with anticipation.

"Well I wouldn't exactly call this good," Kakashi commented. "I'd say this is more on the naughty side," he added. "Up," he demanded, guiding her to a standing position. "On you knees on the bed," he ordered. She knew the routine. Sakura crawled onto the bed facing the headboard. She placed her hands on the bedspread and leaned slightly forward so her ass came up in the air. Kakashi crawled onto the bed behind her. He leaned over her caressing her shoulders and placed light kisses down her back.

"Please Kakashi, please!" she begged. He chuckled, and massaged her breast with his hand rolling her nipple between his fingers. She gasped and thrust back at him. "Kakashi!"

"I love it when you beg," Kakashi grinned. "Tell me what you want my naughty girl."

"Fuck me!" she gasped.

"Oh dirty mouth," Kakashi scolded. He placed his hands on her ass and positioned himself behind her again. He placed the head of his penis at her opening teasing her. Sakura growled and thrust back trying to get more of him in her. "What did I say about patients?" he warned. He pulled back out of her rubbing himself along her slit.

"Fuck me Kakashi! Please!" she moaned. Kakashi chuckled. He lined himself up again with her opening, and in one quick thrust entered her completely. Sakura gasped at his sudden forcefulness. He set an agonizingly slow pace. "Faster Kakashi," Sakura groaned. She began thrusting into him to gain the much needed friction, but Kakashi's hands on her hips stopped her movements. After a painfully long time Kakashi finally picked up the pace. "Oh god yes!" Sakura panted.

"That's my girl," Kakashi grunted between thrusts. "Cum for me Sakura."

"Oh Kakashi, harder Kakashi harder," she pleaded. He complied with long fast strokes, pulling all the way out of her before slamming back in to the hilt. He could feel how close she was. Her inner muscles were tightening around him; he was so close as well.

"That's it baby, cum for me," he said. She had the bedspread bawled in her fists, she moaned then was unable to breath as the waves of pleasure crashed all through her body. With one final thrust Kakashi came as well, emptying himself into her. Sakura collapsed onto the bed, still panting and trying to regain her breath. Kakashi laid down beside her pulling her into his arms. He kissed the back of her neck and ran his hands all over the front of her body. Sakura turned in his arms to kiss him.

"So, has my naughty girl learned her lesson?" Kakashi used his stern voice again.

"What lesson?" Sakura said with mock innocence. Kakashi raised his eyebrows.

"Well I guess you haven't. We'll have to give you another reminder I think," Kakashi scolded as he rolled on top of her and positioned himself between her legs again.

* * *

**Hey here is my one shot now to say i am so sorry to everyone **

**what i'll do is how reviews this one shot i'll do a one shot story dedecated to them with what ever paring they want **

** and i am so sorry for not updateing viva hot dreams but don't wory i will very soon **

**love eralda**


End file.
